


有关那个27岁御主和神枪李的故事

by hilldasiren



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilldasiren/pseuds/hilldasiren
Summary: 食用注意：私设26→27社畜御主
Kudos: 3





	有关那个27岁御主和神枪李的故事

是不是应该把标题换成：我的27岁大姐姐御主是社畜但是很有魅力？  
闭嘴，这他爹的又不是日系轻小说！

据说迦勒底当时在征召御主的时候其实是有年龄限制的，除非是佩佩或者贝里尔那样能力出众的候选（A组成员），不然迦勒底的外派员们很少会征召偏离18岁这个基准值太多的御主备选。  
只可惜人算不如天算，迦勒底的中高层没想到会有一个外派员为了完成任务而随意拉了一个社（老）畜（油条）抽血当御主候选，而这位26岁的即将奔三御主只是单纯打算换个工作，结果稀里糊涂成了真正撑起人理重担的“唯一御主”。工作压力瞬间暴涨了不止一星半点。  
“其实我有的时候很怀疑当时奥尔加玛丽那姑娘是不是看我年纪大，才甩我耳光想要立威。你知道的，有的坐在高职位上的小姑娘情急之下只能想到这个方法。”某日，参加每周六和布狄卡、弗朗西斯等人“大姐姐酒会”的27岁御主如是说。

相较于18岁上下的小朋友，26岁上迦勒底后成功迈入27岁行列的御主更有自己的行事准则，包括sex方面。待人诚恳，做事认真负责的御主很快也收获了不少来自迦勒底职员和从者的好感。对于这些好意，御主当然照单全，但敏感的人很快会发现这位可靠御主在无形中划出了一道亲近的界限，将所有想进一步发展的爱情都高效的扼杀在了萌芽状态。  
简而言之，虽然确实存在看不惯御主这个行为的人，觉得御主头上可能需要加上碧曲属性什么的，然而御主对此表示并不关心。  
“每天都在忙着拯救人理，我很累的，而且说不定什么时候就挂了。要是答应和别人开始关系，万一我在执行什么任务的时候出点什么意外，那才是对人家不负责。”某日，枕在赖光妈妈大腿上午休的御主在快入睡的意识迷蒙状态如是说。

话虽然这么说，但是作为一个已经成年的女性，御主也是有生理上的需求的。在拯救人理期间，这个需求的处理自然是——  
“两个人做当然是很舒服，但是一个人自给自足干净安全，不用想着牵扯后续还能纾解压力，多好。”  
将第N次从床底发现的清姬推出房门后，御主表示今天真是没有什么手冲的想法了，什么时候完成了人理拯救自己一定要好好享受一下人生。不说老友相聚吃喝玩乐庆祝一下末世新生，参加参加自己以前都不去的联谊活动那绝对是可以有的。

原本应该，是这样的。  
直到背着龙纹鬼头大刀前往第五特异点的御主对上了追着斯卡哈而来的无主从者李书文。  
正如李书文所说，两位武者相遇，想一较高下是必然，但当三位或者多位武者相遇时，贸然对其中一位的挑战只会激起其他武者的战意。  
这一次，李书文成功激起了这位27岁练家子出身御主的战意。在明知对方是从者而非普通人类的情况下，御主先于玛修一步上前，对上了要求与斯卡哈一战的红发持枪武者。她这一举动不仅让玛修意外，连带着久经沙场的影之国女王也露出了玩味的微妙表情。  
“知不可战而全力战之，非吾不智，乃是向先生展示吾之决心！”手里的龙纹鬼头大刀出鞘的御主，在这一刻气势惊人。闯过四大特异点艰难险阻，越过无数生死绝境后愈加坚定的觉悟——  
并不能让一个很有武学天分且有成长环境加持的普通社畜在战斗上胜过经验老到，达到武学巅峰的从者。简而言之就是，几乎就是单方面的被吊打。

“我发誓，我想召唤他绝对不是因为他那时候让我帅不过三秒就把我揍断片儿了。”大半夜端着自带方便酸辣粉嗦的正嗨的御主如是说，“毕竟老娘也不是抖M，诶，罗宾醋瓶子再给我一下，这个粉不够酸。我就觉得吧，那爷们儿……真厉害。”  
大晚上的夜宵时间是社畜们真正放松的时刻。就算是再擅长严格自我管理的御主，也习惯在忙里偷闲的时候，端着一碗带着故乡刺激味道的冲泡粉丝和三五熟人放松畅谈。人一放松就容易暴露些什么，且不说御主在这时展现出对于重酸重辣食物的喜好有没有让某些人或从者惊讶，光是她不经意间的这句话，就已经足够引起其他人看戏的心了。  
自第五特异点返还已有俩月，召唤阵中仍不见红发枪兵的身影，御主难得的出现了些许不知名的焦躁情绪。不仅是呆在练武场的时间越来越长，交手名单也在不断增加。在经历过古今中外各类强者的擂台洗礼后，御主的中国武术技能也开始了缓慢的提升。  
经过长期艰苦的武艺磨炼，御主终于成功出师并手撕幕后黑手所罗门所老板……个屁。御主的功力还没迎来大幅张进，东木市再次成为了特异点的消息就先一步传了过来。事已至此，御主也只有忧桑叹气，停下了自己的恢复训练进度。

拯救人理毕竟第一要务，御主最终还是拉着玛修小姑娘跟着埃尔梅罗二世的脚步去了印象一点都不好的东木市。  
走的时候御主一行只有三个人，等到他们回来的时候，那可就是较为壮观的八人小队了。嗯，壮观仅用于形容架着战车将埃尔梅罗二世、御主、玛修以及某意外出现的红发枪兵带回迦勒底的那位豪爽大帝。与御主一同回来，带着兜帽的暗杀者和爱因兹贝伦的圣杯外加某位黑乎乎的复仇者则是之间气氛诡异尴尬到没人想关注。  
“达芬奇酱，李先生和御主真的是太厉害了！面对那些海魔……”下了战车的小姑娘急于分享自己所见的强者联手得热血景象，却不想那红发武师一眼便看到了一群从者中间的——  
“我记得你，影之国的斯卡哈，现在我们倒是可以痛快一战了。”  
御主此时的微笑，尴尬又不失礼貌。

接下来的一段时间，无论是全力开启人类观察技能，准备提笔的作家组，还是有着八卦之心期待着看御主修罗场的某些从者，愿望都落了空。御主从房间到训练场到餐厅的日子过得那叫一个规律，就算是偶尔有变，也是拐进了达芬奇的魔术工坊。相较之下，某位才来迦勒底不久的红发枪兵日子过得也是旗鼓相当的规律：不是在去找斯卡哈比武的路上，就是在跟斯卡哈你来我往的进行高水平枪术较量。

“御主，你到底怎么打算的啊？”  
“啊？啥？我打算啥？”  
“就那个红头发，看着很凶的矮个子枪兵啊。你不是喜欢他吗？”  
“对啊对啊，要是御主很烦恼的话，不要一个人闷在心里，大姐姐我可以听你倾诉一下的。”  
“啥啊？”  
又一次周六的女人酒会，沉迷特殊渠道拿到的肥宅快乐水的御主，遭遇了迦勒底的大姐姐们连续而来的直球追问。  
面对这些一针见血的直球，御主难得的眨眨眼，摆出了诚挚到让人根本没办法追问的超诚恳表情。  
“但是我觉得我可能不会喜欢上那种看上去寝技就超级烂的人诶。”  
这大概是某李姓拳师自天津小站一战成名后最无辜也是最当众无法辩驳的一次风评被害了。

所谓大人，有个坏毛病就是骗人先骗自己，这一点上御主也不例外。在成功攻略第六特异点的之后，玛修的身体状态逐渐稳定好转，但是御主依旧将每天大多数时间用在了砥砺自身武艺上，这也让她和红发枪兵的时间更多的重合。  
果然这样精壮的好身材是男人的加分项呢，刚结束和莫德雷德互殴的御主趁着休息的空档，再一次看向了一个人专注于六合大枪招式练习的李书文。因强有力动作隆起的肌肉、认真的深情，基本都成了要命的加分项。  
遭了，虽然盲猜这男人寝技烂到家但是还是很想跟他做啊。  
深感骗不了自己的御主下意识对着李书文挑眉，却不想武师竟然一个收势停下了动作，转过身对上了御主的视线。  
“看出什么了吗？”  
“嗯，还没想好怎么打败你。”睁眼说瞎话是一个合格成年人应具备的基本素质。在职场接受多年锻炼的御主对于这一招更是得心应手。红发武师闻言只是皱了皱眉头，似乎是欲言又止。两个人之间的气氛一下子微妙了起来。  
一般按照剧情发展需要，在这个时候肯定会有人来充当电灯泡的角色，冲散这向着粉红色发展的微妙气氛。然而还没等名为莫德雷德的可爱大灯泡开口，武师自己就已经枪尖指向御主。  
“择日不如撞日，今天你来试试吧。”

错就错在不应该下意识用上贴地控制的格斗技巧。靠在浴室墙壁上静待热水冲掉身上汗水的御主迷迷糊糊的想着。  
八极拳的快速和力量爆发自己早有领教，为了不让自己成为第一个死在从者拳头下的御主，除了避其锋芒，还需要谨慎缠斗，必须尝试封住那双凶拳……  
人精神在高度集中的时候是顾不得其他的，一招一式出于反复练习战斗练就的本能反映。待到因为小莫的口哨声突兀响起，御主方才反应过来两个人正以一种不太雅观的姿势在擂台上缠在一处。紧贴着李书文侧腰的大腿，清晰的感受到了肌肉的力量和热度。更糟糕的是这样紧密的贴合也让自己的身体被勾起了反应。  
“有长进。”  
“能听到这句话真不容易。”  
就算是再怎么知道情况糟糕，面子工程还是要做的。御主挂上了职业微笑，松开了夹紧男人腰腹的腿，微微挣动一下身体，明示身上的李姓拳师可以放开自己了。被明示的武师先是一愣，而后则是带了些许僵硬的起身。  
“下次……”  
“多等我几个月吧李大大，被你打到的地方超级疼的诶。”那时曲指轻敲武师肩窝的小动作看着从容亲昵，然而说到底也只是为了更自然的截住李书文话，为了及时逃开。  
如果连这样简单的触碰都能让自己动摇，那么很显然，这次自己栽的是比预想的还要深。换做是平时倒也可以就这么陷下去，然而现在无论环境还是人，都是错的。  
御主喘息着，妄图用手指平复体内动摇的热度。

人言道是，常在河边走，哪有不湿鞋。骗自己骗久了，翻车也是迟早的事。  
又一次大姐姐们的专属酒会，架不住德雷克船长强烈推荐的御主终于是干掉了满满一杯的朗姆酒。对自己酒量心里很有【】数的御主很快就凭借着脸上红霞飞的装醉状态成功脱身，逃过了几位酒鬼的魔爪。开玩笑，曾经失恋后那次难得的撒酒疯就已经让师哥取笑了自己五年多，要是再在迦勒底失态，那自己真的是不用活了。啧啧啧，成年人啊，那就是得对自己的酒量有一个正确严谨的评估才行。扶墙前行的御主一边为自己在历年公司年会练就的装醉本领暗自叫好，一边稳住脚步向自己的房间前行。  
“御主？”  
熟悉到不能再熟悉的低沉嗓音让御主的酒霎时醒了一半，但很快又放心下来。今天自己可是算准时间，是绝对不会撞上了结束晚间训练的李书文的，刚刚怎么想都是自己产生幻……  
“你喝酒了？”侧腰突然被扶住的御主不由得整个人都抖了一下，不仅仅因为武师掌心的热度，更因为……腰侧好死不死正好是御主的敏感点。好在武师很快松了手，扶住了御主的肩膀。  
“我可以说我现在一点也不想看到你吗？”长时间忍耐积蓄下来的烦躁感终于在酒精的刺激下彻底释放，御主并没有理会武师的问话，反而是伸手推了推武师的胸口，“几步路的事儿，我自己能回去，才一杯而已，我又没喝多……”脑子还算清醒，但反应相当迟钝的御主丝毫没有发现自己话里的撒娇意味，“才不想被你这个榆木脑袋老古板说教。我可是优秀的企业战士，才一杯什么的，只是朗姆而已！我清醒的很！”  
“……我扶你回去。”很显然，御主并不怎么用力的推拒并没有对李书文起到任何阻止效果，武师扶着御主的肩膀，颇有些强硬的带着御主往她的房间走去。

“你早点休息。”  
御主低头盯着面前金绣龙纹的衣襟，脑子有些停摆，手指不自觉的沿着武师的衣领缓慢划过，“李书文，我想跟你说个事情……”  
“你到底想做什么？”沿着领口向下的手被紧紧握住，到了这一步，御主彻底放弃所有抵抗。  
“我想睡你。”御主抬头直视武师，看着他瞪大眼睛有些震惊的样子，心里就是反射性的开始找借口准备完美化解这个尴尬时刻。  
可想要找借口的念头还没形成超过一分钟，御主就被武师紧紧抱了个满怀。唇舌间强硬的侵占宣告了失控的开始。

根本就是主控权战争。  
黏糊糊的深吻根本停不下来，就算是御主想游刃有余的推开武师进行下一步动作，也会被行动力过人的武师按住后脑再次吻上。身上的衣物被撕扯着脱下，直至手掌终于再次贴合肌肤。反复的感受抚摸并不能遏制欲望，反而让身体更加的渴求更多的接触。  
有些粗糙的手掌包覆揉捏着胸前的乳肉，手指拨弄着已经肿胀挺立的乳尖，御主现在已经无法分辨这是无师自通还是经验使然，但是作为回礼，算不上细嫩的手指顺着挺立的柱身反复摩挲，最后停留在顶端轻柔的打着圈。这样的逗弄促使着武师的动作也更加急切。原本流连于御主肩背的手掌缓慢下滑，开始隔着布料反复捻弄着已经湿的一塌糊涂的小穴。  
被掌控了主动的御主有些不满，顺势伸手将武师推倒在柔软的床上，飞快的脱掉最后的蔽体的布料，白皙的长腿一跨，扭动着腰身，用湿漉漉的私处磨蹭着男人的性器。这样直接的双向刺激无异于是为这场突发的情事添了把火。黏糊磨蹭间，水声愈发清晰，无法忍耐的御主再次抬起腰身，当着男人的面，用手指拨开肉穴，抵着挺立的欲望缓慢下压。  
身体被一点点撑开的感觉是之前未曾体验过的。酸麻饱胀的感觉让御主微微颤抖，湿热的甬道收缩着，渴求完全接纳这份能带来快乐的热度。  
“果然好舒服……”撑住自己的御主眯起眼，放松身体感受着初次被填满的奇妙滋味。但是被压在身下的男人很显然不太喜欢被压制的体位。他翻身掐住了御主柔软的腰肢，强有力的腰腹摆动着，凶狠蛮横的撞击湿粘的内腔，滑腻的蜜液随着他的动作被挤压溢出，昭示着情事的激烈。  
酸麻又甜美，想要获取更多快感的御主抬腿扣在男人的腰上，感受着每一次身体被撑开深入的畅快，随着男人动作的加快，两个人之间疯狂的交合到了临界点。  
“全部射进来嘛，书文。”揽住男人肩膀的御主喘息着送上强烈的刺激，硬挺的肉刃破开柔软缠上的甬道，又往里挤进去些，温热的体液尽数灌进了御主体内。  
一时间房间内只剩下两个人的喘息声。  
就在御主迷迷糊糊的想着以后手冲还能不能有这么爽的体验的时候，平复了呼吸的武师动了动腰，捏着御主的腰侧再次缓慢又凶狠的撞击了起来。  
谁他爹的跟我说这货耐力是C的？！才高潮再这样……再也没了从容的御主呜咽着软软的哼哼。  
评定某人的寝技什么的，已经完全不用想了。光是耐力比拼，御主这一晚就已经甘拜下风了。

“御主，你这是……？”  
“身体拉伸训练。”坚强的现代社会人儿，绝不言败！！！  
只可惜，想法很有气势的御主下一秒就因为向后拉伸动作幅度过大，身体一僵，直接在训练垫上躺下了。  
事实证明，社畜再怎么长时间锻炼，体质也是有硬伤的。就算是好几个月都在进行恢复训练的御主也是一样。  
身体的酸痛让躺在训练垫上的御主不由得眉头皱得更紧，越界一时爽，但是汹涌而来的后续问题只能让人悔断肠。如果是普通419也就算了，偏偏自己还真贪这个人。古往今来，但凡是贪图功名利禄酒色权利的，哪个有好下场呢。自己现下是贪一晚，在往下走，就会变成贪夜夜欢好，会变成贪日日相伴。  
普通人和英灵哪儿来的这些。  
简而言之，言而简之，无论是从长远角度还是眼前的战斗困境，自己都不能再——  
“咳，那个，御主……腰，疼的话，不如我晚些时候帮你按一按？”  
御主一侧头，只看着红了一张脸的武师别扭的移开视线。明明是遇到对手定要一较高下的刚猛武师，此刻倒是连带着耳根子都一并红透。也不知道昨晚上谁掐着……御主无奈的抬手盖住眼睛。  
钢筋混凝土直男脸红有什么可爱的啊！？有什么可爱的啊！有……不行了，好想现在就拉住他亲一口。  
这回真的完犊子了。

拖延症这种不良习惯的形成，在御主自己看来，完全是因为摸鱼的快乐大于工作的快乐，所以才导致了摸鱼一时爽，死线悔断肠的尴尬境地。很可惜，道理大家都懂，但真要实际操作起来，那大多数就会是从信誓旦旦到放任自流的不断重复了。  
御主是个27岁的社畜，社畜也是俗人，俗人那就免不了俗。  
于是当御主这个月数不清第多少次睁眼看着面前的浅眠的武师，感觉那只老粗老粗的胳膊无比自然的搭在自己腰上的时候，她很自然的闭上眼，继续自己的美容觉，也完全忘记了今天是跟罗曼约好了身体检查的日子。

有什么能比因为夜间运动导致赖床，连带着身体检查迟到，还被医生和达芬奇酱开心揶揄更尴尬的么？  
刚从医务室出来就撞见李书文和斯卡哈边走边一起讨论着什么的御主，会面无表情的告诉你：  
还真他爹爹的有。  
御主大脑一片空白的状态大概也就维持了20秒，然后她脑子里就开始疯狂弹幕轮播：优秀的成年人要学会的是及时止损，反正睡到就是赚到，下了迦勒底过个几年把破事儿忘了，自己又是条好汉；工作上的事，只问效果，少讲人情；男人靠得住，肥猪能上树！夜夜419怎么了？说到底不也还是419么，认什么真呐；这次的工作危险系数太高，要是这个时候因为这种破事儿动摇，到手的高工资就没命花了；听医生和达芬奇亲说了，这次的坐标点是迄今为止最危险，这样的话是不是应该麻烦达芬奇通过工坊准备点应急的……  
御主反复几次深呼吸，眼睛一闭，一睁，职场摸爬滚打多年练就的职业笑容再次挂到脸上。去你爹爹的419对象，老娘干完这一票就下山浪去！又不是没失恋过，嗯，这回还不错，至少睡到了。  
3分钟，心态重启完毕的御主毫不介意的径直往两位枪术大师走去，“哟，斯卡哈老师，李师父，今天打过瘾了吗？”

“我和斯卡哈只是共同寻求枪术巅峰的知己，你……莫要吃醋闹脾气。”  
这天晚餐，在一群好事者有意无意的注视下，端着面碗的武师第一次在御主身边坐下了。  
“吃醋？”坐在食堂长凳上的御主偏过头看着有了关系后头一遭坐到自己身边的武师，“李书文你是不是会错意了？”冷静，呼吸，直视他的眼睛，不要心慌，这个时候把事情了结了最好。“睡了几晚上而已，都是成年人了，你情我愿的事情，犯不上扯后续吧？”  
眼看着武师瞪大了眼，抿紧了唇，御主职业化的笑容也快绷不住了。没由来的心慌就像是警铃。其实这种时候只要自己服个软，哄他两句撒撒娇……但是但是但是，这段关系现在必须停下的。没有未来的，再这么下去……  
没等御主开口，武师就从座位上起身了。  
这一天，不少英灵和工作人员都有幸目睹了中国武术的强大——迦勒底食堂的桌子，第一次被人一拳打断。

那天晚上，一个人睡一张床的御主反复几次迷迷糊糊的翻身，然而身旁的位置只有没什么温度的床铺。  
“看来真还要习惯一阵子……”这是御主沉入梦乡前最后的想法。

当面对巨大魔物带来的绝望时，人的理智会被熔断么？  
脚下是海潮般涌动着的黑泥之海，面前是难以归入“人类”范畴的魔神之母“提亚马特”，经过了前六个特异点考验的御主，这一次真的由衷的在心中生出了“赢个鬼啊？”这样的念头。自打来了古巴比伦，先是差点着了伪装恩奇都的金固的道，然后因为巨大戈尔贡的来袭损失了列奥尼达，现下这个比戈尔贡更大的提亚马特更是带着污染一切的黑泥之海步步逼近……无论是自己还是吉尔伽美什王手上的“手牌”都不多了。  
“怎么？面对这样的困境终于被吓得走不动路了，杂种？”身后传来的傲慢声音打断了御主混乱的思绪，也意外的让她冷静了下来。  
“吉尔伽美什老板啊。咱们可要讲道理。我又不是英雄，只是个普通上班族，两年前我保温杯还泡枸杞呢。现在这个情形，我怎么就不能害怕了？你看你看，我手里这柄柳叶刀，刀尖儿都在抖呢。”御主说着抬起紧握战刀的手，向一旁的王者示意，“大老板啊，咱打个商量呗？”明明手还在发抖，但此时的御主脸上依旧带着微笑，边说边解下了束发的红色发带，将握刀手紧紧缠上，“下次要是再一同做战，能不能赏我一套白衣？……偶尔我也想试试那种，千军万马避白袍的疆场浪漫啊。”  
“哼，区区杂种……”  
“子胤酱！不是学赵子龙的时候啦！”从通讯器中传来的罗曼医生的声音夹杂着大量的杂音，然而摆出作战架势的御主依旧能感受到其中的担忧。  
“放心放心，罗曼。”明明是已经被社会磨平了许多棱角的女人，此时眼中的火光依旧如同年少时——  
“老娘怎么能在这里倒下啊！爹妈老友都等着我呢！”

出自达芬奇魔术工坊的物件质量不能说与世间神兵相媲美，但也可称得上质量过人。可就是这柄出自达芬奇魔术工坊的战刀，也在刺向提亚马特额头的一刻断裂了。用尽全身力气飞身跃起，将战刀刺入提亚马特眉心的御主在这一刻完全傻眼了。手中的柳叶刀，刀身此刻仅剩一半，但是脚下被困住的魔兽母神已经开始嘶嚎并试图反击。  
就在御主脑子一片空白的当见，一道寒光精准无误的就着御主断刀形成的伤口刺入了提亚马特的眉心。  
熟悉的臂膀这一次稳稳的环住御主的腰身，“初次见面的时候，我就跟你说过，你大可把吾当你的枪使用。吾之枪术，即便是对付神明也绰绰有余。”  
那是超越了神之境界的一枪。  
然而此刻的御主只有一个平实质朴的想法：  
究竟是哪个小瘪犊子把这人儿送来巴比伦呢~

在这场攸关人类未来走向的战斗最后，吉尔伽美什王在关键时刻绝地奋起，乖离剑一次惊天动地的轰击，为这场征程画上了终点。  
“你来做什么？”送别羽蛇神魁扎尔之后，灰头土脸的御主终于想起来要跟突然冒出来的武师算总账了，“不是说英灵和土地没有‘缘分’就不会被召唤么？”  
“你不是在这片土地上么。”  
“前、前辈，李师父也是因为担心……”  
“抱歉啦子胤酱！因为李先生要求的，我们就传送，正好他跟你的‘缘’……”  
“放屁！他要求你就答应啊？罗曼你个多管闲事的糖尿病预备役！”  
都说了那么绝的话，就是要停止这样没有未来的关系，就只是这样结束不好么？江湖相忘不好么！你这样，你这样我还要怎么去再爱上别人啊？你根本就是要我，要我……  
这一生都困死在名为“李书文”，我自己织就的网中。  
气愤混杂着各种焦灼的情绪充斥着御主的内心，但是众目睽睽之下，说什么都不适宜继续发火。御主闭上眼，深呼吸了几次，勉强着自己冷静下来，将注意力重新集中在特异点的善后处理上。

从与尚存于巴比伦的英灵告别时，御主并没有过多的解释身边突然多出的红发男人的身份，而红发武师也并没有因此多说什么，只是安静的陪在御主和玛修身边，同她们一同与这个即将被修整的特异点告别。两个人之间这微妙的气氛让玛修担忧又期待，但是看御主一切如常的样子，应该是已经不再介意李书文先生的突然参战了？  
“前辈和李先生应该很快就可以和好了吧。”联想到来巴比伦之前在食堂发生的不愉快，玛修在心中期待着回到迦勒底后的两个人之间的关系能重新破冰，毕竟不止是自己，迦勒底的很多英灵还有工作人员都能感受到两个人对彼此的重视，私下里也都期待着两个人能跨过御主和从者的关系，真正喜结良缘。  
玛修小姑娘和其他人的想法固然是好的，然而作为一个并不将诚实作为美德，且深知职场恋爱危险性的现代社畜，御主的心中其实早就对这份感情有了决断。

听完罗曼对于时间神殿任务的介绍后，御主第一次一言不发的当着所有人的面拉走了站在身边的红发武师。不同于起哄的工作人员，红发的武师清楚的感受到了来自御主隐忍了多时的怒气。  
果不其然，刚一回到寝室，御主就不管不顾的对着愣住的武师叫嚷了起来。过度压抑的情绪终于全部爆发——  
“你疯了么？我们俩不是已经玩儿完了么？你脑子坏了么？为什么要来巴比伦？太狡猾了，明明是个情商低的吓死人的老古董！你凭什么这么乱来？！你这样让我怎么放手？！你是要我到死都只念着你一个人么？！你是让我没办法喜欢上别的人吗？爱过你我还怎么爱上别人？我明摆了跟你说我讨厌只有一晚的关系！我这个人贪得无厌，就是要和你年年岁岁，要我死的时候你个混蛋老头子在我灵堂上哭到女儿都劝不住！你懂不懂！”  
就算没有“千里眼”这个技能，御主也很明白，无论自己有多努力，和英灵们的这场意外相聚最终一定会曲终人散，这场波澜壮阔的旅程一定会迎来终结。在这之后，自己能结识新的朋友，能和家人相亲相爱，但唯独无法寻找伴侣。  
“我才不要以后亲吻别人的时候，想起的是被你亲吻的感觉啊……”  
勇于突破艰难险境的御主终于还是在感情之路上退缩，进而败下阵来了。  
说到底根本不是因为自己的感情计划被破坏而焦躁生气，从始至终都是因为爱上了无法企及的人，因为渴求了无法永久的陪伴而绝望无力。  
这一夜，红发武师拥住安静哭泣的御主，久久无言。

待到御主再次睁开眼睛的时候，身边的位置已经空了，昏暗的房间内只有电子钟的屏幕闪动着微弱的亮光。  
距离执行最终特异点时间神殿所罗门，仅剩三小时。  
“这就对了嘛……最好是告别都没有，让我彻底断了念想。”御主笑着抬手擦掉眼角边的泪水，起身走进浴室。  
滚烫的热水冲刷掉的不仅是身体的疲惫，更是对精神的警醒。  
人类最后的御主殷子胤，正式回归最终战线！

当人类向星空伸出手，群星会予以回应么？


End file.
